Definition of Weak
by black-lotusblossom
Summary: A demon can never be defeated by another demon-a demon can only be defeated by a human.  Oneshot.  SesshomaruXKagome.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! **

A/N: Soo.. This is my first story for Inuyasha. Just really wanted to write this out. So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**  
**

Chapter One: Definition of Weak. 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scrowled, as she maneuvered herself around the forest, wondering just where Inuyasha ran off to after he suddenly picked up someone's, or even something's, scent and started to growl. Of course before he disappeared from their sight, he demanded the rest of them to stay put and not follow.

"Baka" Kagome thought, as she unconsciously started to growl in anger and frustration. "That idiot, why does he feel like he has to do everything himself? And the _nerve_ of that jerk to just run off without some sort of explanation! And _then _telling the rest of to just to simply _wait _for him! Arrgggghhhh…. "

Kagome, so caught up in her aggravation and ramblings, wasn't paying any attention to where she was going until she heard something that sounded a lot like… fighting…in the distant. Realizing that it was probably Inuyasha, but not wanting to just jump into a fight, stretched out her miko senses to determine exactly what was going on. And what she felt surprised her.

The swirl of familiar raw determination and confidence she quickly set aside as Inuyasha. She could also tell that he was extremely pissed off. But the other aura she sensed, intimating, cold, and intense, caused her to frown. What was Sesshomaru doing here? But she didn't have much time to ponder why, as something sizzling and green was coming fast towards her, and something sizzling and green coming towards you at very fast speeds was never a good thing.

She reacted quickly, jumping out of the way just in time as Sesshomaru's poison hit the tree behind her.

Kagome sighed in relief, but her relief quickly turned into anger as she glared up at Sesshomaru… who wasn't even looking at her, but instead at Inuyasha. His face stoic, as expected, but his eyes… his golden piercing eyes, though have always looked out at the world with cold and distant indifference,… were somehow even colder than usual. She could feel her hands start to tremble and goose bumps engulf her body at just how callous and yet hateful his eyes looked, and he wasn't even looking at her! She continued to stare at him, and couldn't stop the drifting thoughts at just beautiful he was with this sculpted and strong but angular face, even though he just tried to kill her. She found that the markings on his face only emphasized his beauty; he was beautiful but yet very masculine. Her attention suddenly turned to his hair as the wind started to playfull caress his mane. She suddenly felt the urge to find out for herself if his long silver hair was just as soft and silky as it looked; she bet they were even softer than Inuyasha's doggie ears. But a groan from Inuyasha shook her out of her betraying thoughts as she finally realized that Inuyasha was bleeding, profusely.

"What the hell did you do that for! Don't bring Kagome into this!" Inuyasha barked, while struggling to stand back up.

Sesshomaru merely just stared at him with a look that clearly showed he was bored, while still completely ignoring Kagome. Kagome felt something snap in her. So he attempted to kill her, injured Inuyasha, and _now _he's just going ignoring her!

"He's worse than Inuyasha!" Kagome scrowled to herself as she readied an arrow and aimed.

She saw Sesshomaru's poison coming quickly towards her, but she was ready this time and shot her arrow, interrupting the poison's path as her purification cleansed the poison.

"Wrench. You have no place in this. And you especially have no place to compare this Sesshomaru to that half-breed." His posture and face were as calm and cold as ever, but his tone clearly betrayed that he was getting pissed, and he demanded obedience, or at least fear from the girl. But she remained unaffected.

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha, who was finally standing up, but only with the help of the Tessaiga. As Kagome reached out to him to offer help, Inuyasha pushed her away causing her to fall.

"Leave me alone. I'm _fine." _Inuyasha snarled through clenched teeth as he fought away the pain.

"BAKA! You're seriously wounded and you say you're fine!" Kagome screamed, instantly hurting both Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's sensitive ears. Unfortunately for them, she wasn't even close to being done.

"You don't have to do everything by yourself! Urgh! You're… you're.. soo…… infrutiating! Why did you even have to attack him! And I know he wouldn't even waste his time attacking you first unless you provoked him to!"

Sesshomaru's patience was wearing out as she kept on bickering, but a part of him inwardly pleasantly surprised at the girl's comment. Nonetheless, he advanced, claws ready.

Inuyasha, sensing Sesshomaru's advance, started running towards him and away from Kagome.

"Just stay out of this!!" Inuyasha yelled back, as he suddenly found the energy to fight once again to protect Kagome.

Kagome, however, had no intention of staying out of this as she quickly notched another arrow.

"Hit the spot!" Kagome prayed, as she released her arrow in hopes of postponing the inevitable if the fighting continued.

It immediately sparkled blue, illuminating through the air. Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the miko's futile attempts, easily dodging both her arrow and Inuyasha's attack as he changed his direction, his claws ready to tear out her heart. He knew it was impossible for Inuyasha to reach her in time, or to attack him for the sake of distraction. Kagome just stared in shock, her whole body frozen, unsure what to do.

"_Hiraikotsu_!" A familiar female voice screamed out, as a big boomerang came into view, interrupting Sesshomaru's attack and saving Kagome.

"Kagome! Are you alright??" Sango's warm and concerned voice rang out as Miroku and her jumped off Kirara.

"Yeah… I'm.. alright." Kagome replied, still in shock.

"Why is Sesshomaru here?" Miroku asked out loud, as he assessed the fight and noticed how wounded Inuyasha was. "At least he's struggling…" Miroku sighed, relieved that Inuyasha was still alive; Kagome too for that matter.

"Accepting help from lowly humans. Pathetic half-breed; so weak." Sesshomaru's curt voice broke through the air, breaking through Kagome's shock.

But before Inuyasha could lash out back at Sesshomaru, another voice spoke out first, a female voice, that surprised everyone as they heard the intensity behind it.

"You have no right to call Inuyasha weak _Lord Sesshomaru_," Kagome spat, drawing out his name, sarcasm dripping from the words she abused. She knew she was pushing it, but at this point she didn't care. "You don't know what weak is; the only weak being I see here is you _Lord Sesshomaru_!"

Sesshomaru charged, enraged by her direct rudeness towards him and yearning to show her exactly how _weak_ he was, but suddenly a blue shield surrounded Kagome as he got close, burning his skin and repelling his speed back towards himself, sending him flying back. He still however, landed gracefully on his feet.

"Damn miko," Sesshomaru thought to himself as he growled, the corners of his eyes bleeding red.

Everyone stood frozen, all expect Kagome, who was breathing deeply with anger.

"_Insolent wrench_. You are only just a lowly human; you can never understand strength. Would you like me to remind me of just how weak you are? How fragile your skin is? How easily it is to tear your heart out, to rip you from limb to limb?" Sesshomaru snarled.

Kagome shivered, his snarl sounded oddly similar to a purr, but she wouldn't give in to him and clenched her fists, looking directly into his slightly red eyes, while she notched her arrow and pointed.

"Yes. I am only human, but that does not make me weak! All you understand is the strength of the body, but you know nothing about strength of the heart!" Kagome countered, as her voice grow stronger with each word, "Yes. Inuyasha has failed, I have failed, we have lost battles. We know of defeat. But you only know of victory, and it's the most _pathetic _thing I have ever seen! You cherish nothing, you feel nothing. It is easy to kill; anyone can do that! It takes true strength to do more; you do not love! And you, _Lord Sesshomaru_, you are the weakly coward!"

She released her arrow, her passion empowering the arrow as instead of the blue light that usually companied the arrow was now a pure silver-white that glittered and shined like the sun, blinding everyone, and shattering Sesshomaru's spiked pauldron.

Kagome didn't wait for his reply, as she jumped onto Kirara with the rest of her friends, as they all held onto the unconscious Inuyasha and flew off, not looking back and leaving Sesshomaru behind, alone.

She never saw how his eyes were wide open with shock.

She never heard the dim rhythm which his cold heart started to beat, even if only faint; beat with a feeling he didn't feel often at all, and a feeling he couldn't deny, no matter how big his pride was:

Respect.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" a little voice inquired, not scared, only curious.

As usual, he didn't reply, but she was expecting silence.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm done with my bath now." Rin chimed, noticing the shattered amour but deciding it was best not to question about it, "I thought I heard fighting and other voices. Is everything okay Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru finally turned, and looked at the little girl he took into his pack. And at first glance, it shocked him to see her face, the miko's face.

K a g o m e…

* * *

A/N: So I would looveee to hear what you thought!

But I can only hear about that if you **r e v i e w **.

So please do review.

And criticism is very much welcome; even flames [even though that's not very productive honestly

Thank you!


End file.
